bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Książki
Artbooki * All Colour But The Black: Wydany 4 grudnia 2006. Artbook zawiera wybrane kolorowe strony z pierwszych 19 tomów serii, jak również niektóre oryginalne dzieła i komentarze autora. Ponadto, książka zawiera okładki rozdziałów z kapitanami Gotei 13, które pojawiały się na początku serii Soul Society. * Bleach: Official Bootleg KaraBuri+: Wydany 3 sierpnia 2007. Książka koncentruje się przede wszystkim na Gotei 13 dostarczając dodatkowych informacji na temat danych Gotei 13 i podziałów na oddziały. * Bleach JET: Wydany 4 grudnia 2018 roku, dwutomowy zbiór ilustracji stworzonych przez Tite Kubo na przestrzeni 15 lat wydawania serii Bleach, wraz z dodatkowymi, niepublikowanymi wcześniej pracami oraz prezentem w postaci kalendarza. Databooki * Bleach: Official Character Book SOULs: Wydany 3 lutego 2006. To pierwszy databook dołączy do mangi Bleach z podsumowaniem historii od początku Bleacha do końca serii Soul Society z podglądem na serię Arrancar. Dostarcza dodatkowe informacje o kluczowych punktach historii, szczególnie o Soul Society i Gotei 13, a także dostarcza mini profile Shinigamich spotkanych w Soul Society. Ponadto, książka zawiera nie widziany wcześniej w takiej formie rozdział omake. * Bleach: Official Animation Book VIBEs: Wydany 3 lutego 2006. Dotyczy on serii anime i zawiera zdjęcia z odcinków od 1 do 63, projekty postaci, krótką opowieść o tym jak Rukia Kuchiki udaje się do Świata Ludzi, a także wywiady. * Bleach: Official Character Book 2 MASKED: Wydany 4 sierpnia 2010. Jest drugim databookiem mangi Bleach. Zawiera szczegóły na temat serii Arrancar i mini profile Arrancarów oraz Visoredów. * Bleach: Official Invitation Book The Hell Verse: Wydany 4 grudnia 2010. Został wydany z okazji wydania czwartego filmu Bleacha (Bleach: Jigoku-hen). Zawiera materiały promocyjne filmu, szkice postaci, układ Piekła i jednorazowy rozdział o Piekle. * Bleach: Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED: Wydany 3 czerwca 2011. Zawiera szczegóły na temat serii Arrancar i profile Arrancarów. * The Rebooted Souls: Wydany 4 czerwca 2012. Jest specjalna książką podsumowującą wydarzenia w Bleachu w celu przypomnienia wydarzeń dla nowych i starych czytelników by wejść w ostatnią serię w mandze. Powieści * Bleach: Letters From The Other Side: Wydana 15 grudnia 2004. Jest beletryzacją początkowych rozdziałów mangi. Nowe wydanie tej książki ukazało się 4 listopada 2009 roku. * Bleach: The Honey Dish Rhapsody: Wydana 30 października 2006. Akcja dzieje się w ciągu tygodnia po ucieczce Aizena, gdy Ichigo i jego przyjaciele spędzają czas w Soul Society. * Bleach: Spirits Are Forever With You: Wydana 4 czerwca 2012. Dwa tomy powieści Ryohgo Narity obejmują okres 17 miesięcy pomiędzy klęską Aizena a odzyskaniem mocy Shinigami przez Ichigo. Głównym bohaterem powieści jest Don Kanonji. * Bleach: The Death Save The Strawberry: Wydana 4 września 2012. Powieść opowiada m.in. o awansie Rukii na wicekapitana i wizycie Orihime w Soul Society. Beletryzacje * Bleach: Memories of Nobody: Wydana 18 grudnia 2006. Jest beletryzacją filmu Bleach: Memories of Nobody. * Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion, Another Hyōrinmaru: Wydana 18 grudnia 2007. Jest beletryzacją filmu Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion. * Bleach: Fade to Black, I Call Your Name: Wydana 15 grudnia 2008. Jest beletryzacją filmu Bleach: Fade to Black. Nawigacja Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Listy